The Wedding
by Hidan91
Summary: Written for the Pro bending circuit. Aang and Katara celebrate the end of their big day. This is the tune that plays from the music box, just to give you more exposition: /watch?v 1pcxrdP3ums


**Written for the pro bending circuit.**

 **Story plot points:**

Beginning: The music reached its peak just as the girl was lifted into the air.

Ending: Sometimes, it's just better to quit while you're ahead.

Object: a music box with a crystal ballerina

 **Prompts:** We come to beginnings only at the end." - William Throsby Bridges & "What is 'today' but 'yesterday's tomorrow'?

 **Word count:920**

The music reached its peak just as the girl was lifted into the air, Katara howled with laughter from being thrown higher and higher, her blue dress fluttering from the gusts of air beneath her.

The summer moon was full in the South Pole, lighting every corner of the small water tribe village.

Aang stood at the side watching in amazement dressed in ceremonial Airbender garb with Sokka, also dressed in ceremonial garb.

"What are they doing?" The young avatar asked

"Their mimicking the moment of waves crashing against cliffs and throwing her closer to the moon spirit to bless your marriage. It's a female waterbender wedding tradition, we haven't had to do it in so long, I guess everyone is a little excited, especially Toph." Sokka answered.

Toph reacted by peering her head out of the group of people. "I heard that." The earth bending master answered with a smile.

As Sokka and Aang watched, Aang let out a small sigh with a smile. "It's been a long day, huh?" Aang asked.

"It's been a long couple of years, heck you're marrying my sister. That's a long life. When people ask how the two of you met, you'll have to tell them she will literally dug you out of the ground." Sokka said putting an arm around Aang.

"Ice." Aang responded raising a finger.

"Spider-monkey, monkey-spider. Same thing." Sokka said.

"O…kay, changing the subject, what Watertribe traditions are there for grooms?" Aang asked hesitantly.

"We make you fight a wolf." Sokka answered.

"What?!" Aang responded, his face draped with shock.

"Not to the death, just until the wife is pleased. That's how my dad got that scar on his back." Sokka said gesturing to his back.

Aang began biting his nails nervously, which lead to Sokka roaring in laughter.

"I fooled the Avatar, awesome!" Sokka said proudly

Aang gave Sokka and angry look, flicking a finger forward at him causing a gust of wind to his him in the face undoing his wolf's tail.

"You promised this morning you wouldn't mess with me until tomorrow." Aang said annoyed.

"What Is today but yesterday's tomorrow?" Sokka responded muffled.

Aang hit Sokka with another gust of wind.

"I deserved that." Sokka said, muffled by the hair in his face.

Candles were lit the inside of the tent as the wedding reception took place

Team avatar and Katara's family sat at the high table with their guest scattered around, with a band in the middle. The tent was decorated with both Water-tribe shades of blue and Air nomad orange.

As the music began to quiet Hakoda stood clasping his hand around a glass made of ice and tapping it with a spoon. As the room filled with silence, Hakoda turned his head to look at Aang who was smiling and clasping Katara's hand ever so tightly but returning his gaze.

"You know, a great man once told me, we come to beginnings only at the end. The war took so much from everyone here, myself and my family included. But at the same time it gave us much, it gave us technology, strength both inner and outer and it brought us closer together as a world. Aang and Katara are examples of that, two people from different nations brought together by circumstance that fell in love." Hakoda said looking at the two of them and smilling, then raising his glass. "I'd like to propose a toast, to this union and to welcoming the avatar to the family."

"To Katara and Aang!" Everyone replied in unison, raising their glasses.

Katara squeezed Aangs hand and planted a delicate kiss on the boy's check making him blush.

"I love you" The young waterbender whispered letting out a small smile, which Aang returned.

The music was playing again, a somber song filled the room as Katara and Aang were the only ones left at the high table arm in arm.

"How does it feel?" Katara asked.

"What do you mean?" Aang responded.

"Being a married man at the tender age of 14?" Katara said looking at Aang with a smile.

"Technically, I'm 114. In fact …you should really respect your elders." Aang said smirking.

"Careful twinkle toes, or you'll be in the pig-doghouse with your wife in record timing." Katara said grinning.

"Twinkle toes? Ha ha very funny sugar queen." Aang said rolling his eyes. "That did remind me of something though."

"What?" Katara asked.

"There is an ancient Airbender tradition of cultivating generosity. At their wedding an airbender must create a gift for their significant other from scratch as a selfless act." Aang answered.

"Oh Aang, you really didn't have to.." Karata said with slight guilt.

"I know, but I wanted to." Aang said reaching into his robe and pulling out a small wooden box, engraved with Watertribe symbols and a small vent on the side.

Katara looked at it contently as Aang used his hand to blow a small gust of wind into the side, opening the top of the box to show a crystal ballerina spinning as it played a tune.

Katara didn't speak, she was enthralled by the tune. After the music box finished playing she planted a small kiss on Aangs lips and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Aang smiled

"So…now I know how easily music wins you over. I'll need to keep that in mind in." Aang said holding Katara tightly.

Without looking up and burying her hair into Aang's shoulder Katara said "Sometimes, it's just better to quit while you're ahead."


End file.
